The Next Adventure Forward
by Ichigo0-0Rose
Summary: You think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Summary: You would think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! I thought of doing a crossover! Hope this goes great! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

When everyone she ever cared about finally passed on, Helen didn't know what to do with her immortal life. All the great-great-great grandchildren just see her as an idol or legend. Some can't even look her in the eye without stuttering. She has been wandering the Earth generation after generation. The Wizard world is still flourishing strong. They finally caught onto the concept that muggles are more advance then they are. So potions and technology has sky rocketed in the communities everywhere. Of course, muggles still don't know they exist, no matter how advance their technology updates, the wizards still had the power to fizz away their signals.

Helen believed it was finally time to back away from the wizarding world. She was no longer needed here. There were no more Dark Lords to vanquish. Everything was finally at peace…well, probably for another half century give or take, but still, peace.

So, if there is peace, where is her train to the next great adventure? She can't really die due to her immortality from the Deathly Hallows. Damn it Dumbledore!

Helen was still thinking of her next idea, when the surrounding area in her living room turned slightly colder and darker. Helen looks up to see a black mass of shadows in front of her swirling like a vortex. She quickly snaps out her wand only to pause in her spell casting when she felt a familiar aura.

"Death, is that you?"

"Mistress. I sensed your conflict. What is the matter?" The vortex stopped and left in its place a black hooded figure that could easily be confused as a Dementor if they didn't hear him speak.

"It has been too long Death. I have watched friends and family come and go throughout each generation. I have no idea why I am still here, and not with them. What is the point of immortality if all the people you care about disappear in just a measly amount of years? It maybe a hundred for them, but to me, it is like a blink of an eye at time itself."

"You were chosen to be my master when you collected my hallows. The prize was immortality to anyone who collected them all."

"Yes, yes. I know. But can I give it back? Give it to someone else?"

"No! They have to be worthy of them! They have to be selfless to be able to possess any of them. I may have made them out of humor, but I thought it through. To be able to continue wielding them without fate catching up, one must be selfless. they have to not want it. Not look for it out for power or greed. Why do you think I gave them to humans in the first place? They are so full of greed and need for power, they would knock down anyone in their path to obtain their prize. Only one of the original three brothers saw through my test. However, he didn't want to become my next master. He wanted to grow old with his family and watch from above."

"But that's what I want to Death! I didn't want this! I want to finally rest at peace and watch over the next generation, but with my friends and family. All I have is distant memories that I am slowly forgetting! What if I choose someone who I think is selfless? Would I finally be able to die?" Helen said pleadingly.

"No, if you want someone else to take your place, you will have to separate the hallows to the ends of the Earth and hope someone one day who possess the qualified characteristics finds them. It may take more than a couple of centuries before the next person comes along."

Helen sighs. She didn't have however many centuries to wait. What she wanted was not coming right around the corner. "So you're saying it's no use for me to complain then. I have to hold a position I no longer know what to do with."

"You have indeed lost all motivation to stop working. Even though it is no trouble for me to take on the job, it is still yours." Death pondered for a minute, shifting through his brain for anything to cheer his mistress up. "Ah, I have an idea."

Helen looks at Death with interest. "The wizarding world is in no need for your service anymore. They are thriving with or without your help; therefore, your job here is at a standstill. So, what if I send you to a world that will keep you busy on your feet. A new adventure you could say."

Helen finally cracks a genuine smile after so many years. "I would say, what took you so long?"

Death chuckles. "The world I will send you to is different than here; a new dimension is a better way to say it. You will still have your magic and your position as my mistress of death, objects included, but you will have to start over again. I'll even ask Lady Luck to make sure your childhood is what you wished you had. Oh, and if you are worrying about the age difference due to your immortality, no worries. Turns out this place have many immortals."

"A childhood I can remember with joy." Helen states with more enthusiasm then every before. "A new path to take and meet long, lasting new friends. Sign me up!"

Death opens a portal next to them and throws a gesturing arm towards it as if welcoming her to a fancy restaurant. Helen quickly summons her trunk and all stuffed all her valuables inside, before stepping into the portal. She gives a wave good bye to Death.

"I'll see you soon Mistress."

Helen laughs, "Indeed! See ya soon!" The portal closes with a flash of light, leaving only Death standing by himself in the now soulless living room. Death gives a shadowy smirk before whisking away from sight. As if no one was there in the first place.

It would take the wizarding world many decades to finally realize their savior has moved on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so pumped for this one! I am currently working on two other stories, so forgive me if the updating is slow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay in tune for more to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2- A Whole New World

**Summary:** **You would think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Wow! So many followers and favorites! I am literally jumping in glee. I would like to thank the following people:**

 **AGirlInABlueBox, Angel-Hime-Chan, IRISofBLUE, KE022213, KagomeInuDeman, Kyoko27, Meredyth Pendragon, Narvi and Vali, Olivia PttrEvans, Outofthisworldgal, Pikachu79, RegdirbArze EzraBridger, Rin und Shizuka, Roserayrose, STP7-10SPLIT, WordsAreFun, babybisser, bookwormlover4ever, immortalblossom, maraudersanarchy, vepmoon96, xLaMOEx, 917brat, Lady Morgana Pendragon 311029, MariLucia, Shadowmoon97, Womire001, brittanyblackman08, nemolous, xDarklightx, 26-Letters-1Billion-Universes, All Around Yaoi Fangirl, Ameliara, An Udar, Anno2205, BethyQuake, BigD2k, Bloody illusion, Caspermoose, Cesia Rune, ChildoftheBlueMoon, Condello1989, CynicalJinx, Elliarynn, EmitaYaska, EmmaM21, FalconLux, FallenSoul62, Gaara's-wife24, HomeByTwilight, LaHarpie, Lily887787, Lilymarine33, LittleMoonlightLover, Loll, Mashkai30, MrsHatt, Nennae11, PokemonNarutoLover, Poosa-ard, Pri-Chan 1410, Queen Ryuu, R. A Cross, Reisshadow, RiverWinchester, Seablue eyes 9311, SeleneMorrigan, Shiko-Rae, Sleiwd, Slycutter, Stinger554, Tempestae Night, TheHungryWolf, TheJRose, Thinker90, Thyn, TwistedNoir, Worms in Books, aliciasellers75, ange-ou-demon, catyscitty, connietrident, conquerorofheaven1, daggers, darkangel9872205, eleventyspiders, erica126, faymay, foxy2015, free-to-fly-2010, gBee2510, jade1Dreader, kenisen, lokitroller, maanou, mtaisho97, mucik24, nagan1234, notsupermega, pageesss, santanaann4524, sassygirl1864, shadowednight1, skeeter88, somonewholikestoread, sutan140, urimarimo, AirbourneEnginuity, Galloth, Nataly S. Potter, PaddyArd, Rin-s666, Sora de la Cielo, Yuna 1591, darkest magic, ebonyheartnet, eemhp31, heather1117, nikki. denney.75, 334, 2693, Ace Trainer Jessie, Akashi Kanra, Blackfire283, CrazyNovelist. Deblou, Deistarr, DocBrown13, Dragon Sword1, Duvessa Lilian Snape, Ehzzu, FPSLiverpool, Frenchlillie, HARVEY'S GIRL, IdrilSimarwenEamaneLuinwe, Jrz8kiwi, Kiri Namikase, Love-is-Cyanide, Merrymow, NANA-TheFemmeFaye-tal, NicoNepenthe, P-and-P, RAYNE1692, RebeliousOne, Ren-chan the otaku, Sailor Tala, SakuraLeRoux, SheDevil24, Tommy.89, ToshimiOkami, Trixi Sage, Wizardsfantasy, blaketiger, bookworm182, carisa. bruderer, Georgia. underwood. 7, jpfmh, kikasamay, lostfeather1, michaeka. page. 77, mormoncook, necore, signorUebelst, timetableoflife,** **vamipre-lover96-bite. me** **, and RebeliousOne .**

 **Note: Helen's nickname will be Hel for future notice, as it fits perfectly for her position of power. However, she is NOT Loki's daughter! Also, we are going to start off at the beginning, so the Avengers timeline won't be for awhile. She needs a childhood. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2- A Whole New World

Even though Helen treasured life as the Mistress of Death, she didn't appreciate the beauty of life when she was on the exiting side of it. Irk, all this gross, slimy stuff stuck to her was not something she wants to remember. Is this one of those memories she can claim as traumatizing in order for her "underdeveloped" brain to block? If so, brain, if you can understand me now, please block this.

Helen hears a voice that sounds like a woman screaming from outside of the dark womb she is slowly exiting. Do babies really take this long to come out? She couldn't remember from her friends' experience. "Darling, you are doing just fine. She's almost through! I think I can see a bit of her head."

"Balder! I know you are trying to encourage me, but this pain is something I don't want you to encourage! Baby, can you, I don't know, be less painful when coming out of mommy?"

Balder chuckled. "Eydis, you know she doesn't understand you, right?"

"I beg to differ." Helen thought.

"She can! She's a smart baby. I just know it. She'll be the smartest baby in all of Asgard!"

Welp, her new mother already got brownie points. Now if she can just hurry up and push her outside, that would be great!

"Haha, I know that darling. She'll have your brain and my strength!"

"She'll have a bit of your intelligence too! I didn't marry you because you could throw a humongous boar around. You have the craft of a snake if one isn't too careful." Eydis says as she pants from exhaustion of her constant pushing.

"That only comes when it is truly necessary. Otherwise, that intelligence you praise so highly, is as slow as a sloth sometimes. It did take me forever to realize I was completely in love with you." Eydis chuckles in agreement.

Helen was so excited now. She couldn't wait to see her new family. She then hears another man's voice echo through the room, "She's almost out my lady. One last push should do it." Helen's guess that he was the healer delivering her.

Soon Helen could see light just as she heard the last scream. "Freedom!" Helen thought. "Though it could have been worse. I think I only stayed there for about ten minutes instead of the required nine months. Lucky! Thank you Death!" Helen then lets out a small wail when she is suddenly lifted up by the nurse who was trying to clean her.

"Congratulations," the healer said, "A healthy baby girl is born into the world." He then steps back to give them some privacy and start cleaning up his materials.

Eydis holds her arms out as the nurse puts the newborn infant into the mother's awaiting arms. Eydis pulls the baby in close, staring at her new bundle of joy. Balder steps closer to their new family member and coos. "Hello there little one."

The newborn opens her eyes and takes in the new world she has been thrown into. "Woah," Helen thought. "It is literally sparkling with magic here!" Helen starts to giggle, though it came out as a baby babbles. She reaches her hands out to see if she could grab one of the shiny particles zooming past her. Sadly she could not, but that didn't stop her growing smile.

"Look Eydis, she responds to my voice! She knows I'm her father!" Balder looked as if he would burst from excitement.

Eydis giggles. "Well I hope she knows I'm her mother. After all, I'm the one who carried her for nine long months. But darling, look at her eyes! They shine like emeralds when placed under a full moon's moonlight! Simply breathtaking!"

"Indeed!" Balder exclaimed.

The healer chuckles as he comes back into the room. "So now that you've become acquainted with your new bundle of dreams, what would you like to name her?"

Baldar looks to his wife. They agreed that if it was a girl she would name her, while on the other hand, if it was a boy he would name him.

"I think we should name her Helen. For the irony of her glittering, moonlight eyes and actually being born on a full moon night." Eydis claims as she snuggles Helen closer to her body. Trying to cocoon any body heat she believes Helen isn't receiving enough of.

"Haha Death. Irony indeed." thought the "newly named" Helen. "Well, at least I don't have to respond to a new name. I quite like my name as it is thank you very much."

"Excellent choice my lady." The healer exclaims and quickly jolts it down. "There will definitely be a celebration on Asgard! A healthy, newborn in a half a century since Loki Odinson has come forth! We'll be celebrating her arrival for weeks."

"Indeed. Sigh, it doesn't seem so long ago since the last birth of a child in our relm, does it my dear?" Balder looks at his wife with adoring eyes.

"Yes." Eydis nods. "We are indeed lucky to have brought new life into Asgard. The king will be informed soon enough. However, I would like to wait at least a few days before the royal announcement. You know, to settle in."

The healer nodded. "Totally understandable my lady. I will send the papers with a note of your condition to the king by tomorrow. He will most definitely allow it, as he did so with both his sons." The healer and nurse then leave the new family be.

Eydis rocks Helen slowly. Helen didn't seem in desperate need to be fed just yet. She looks towards her husband. "Balder, would you like to hold her?"

Balder gives her a look of a freshly born Dain when light is suddenly shined in their eyes. Balder starts to lose his smile as it turned into nervousness and uneasiness. "Are you sure darling? I don't want to accidently drop her, or worse, crush her with my strength."

Eydis laughs lightly. "Balder, she is born with the half of our genes. I think she would have inherited a bit of your strength to withstand your pressure. Plus, if I can do it, so can she. She maybe a newborn, but she's not made of glass. Go on, take her…but slowly and gently alright."

Balder gives her a slow nod as he slowly allows his hands to go under his wife's hands. "Now hold your hand here under her neck and head. The other hand goes under the bottom and hips. Make sure to spread your fingers while your lifting so you don't accidently drop her." Eydis says the last part in a sharp tone while gazing at him sternly before softening once again when her eyes moves towards their hands.

Balder does what she has instructed so far. "So far, so good." he thought.

"Now, gently slide the hand on their head and neck along their back to make a crook in your arms, while the other hand stays where it is. Keep it there and pull her in closely."

Balder slowly brings his child closer to his chest, rocking her back and forth slowly. His smile returning when Helen gives a light bubbly laugh. Balder and Eydis couldn't help but join in; a baby's innocent laugh was contagious.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it."

"Haha, you're right as usually my lady." He pulls Helen a little bit away from his chest to gaze lovingly into her eyes. "Welcome to the new world, Helen Baldersdotter. My beloved daughter."

Helen then laughs harder as he suddenly holds her up like Simba from the Lion King. Balder laughs along with her.

"Balder! Bring her down from that height this instant!" Eydis shouts worryingly. "I know I said she wasn't made of glass, but please be considerate about the distance between her and the ground!" However, her voice of concern was brought deaf to both the daughter's and father's ears as they both laugh at the new life they've been given.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Haha, another chapter done. The next one should be a small skip forward where she at least meets Loki, not sure with Thor yet. Thank you so much guys for following, favoring, and reviewing! I look forward in seeing you guys in the next chapter! Until then.** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3- Hello There

**Summary: You would think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! I thank all of you for reading my story! Sorry it took a little while longer to update. If you followed or favorite or reviewed, thank you so much:**

 **A Marked Propensity, AceZ-Shadow, Airrynn-verum oratori, AmeliaPond1997, Ami-chan96, Anaika Skywalker, Angel Winz, Angelcat8, Apache-Girl, Ataraxia Device, Avid Reader0907, Broena,Vephira, Chile of Darkness, Cho-no-Iro, Damned if You Do, DarkenedSarah, Darkfire3012, DoctorKnight, Fantasy-Mania31, FitsofRage, Frost-Prime1340, GiosTonTheon, GrayTheBlueJay, HPPJfan4105, HarrySirius Fan, Hazel tree09, HexWick, Himawari-no-Ichizoku, I Growl For Fun, I love cute things, Kalaert, KawaiSara89, Kelley's Swetpea, Ken Rin, Kiur, Koko0501, Kyreewolf, LadyKakashi89, Lilithnocte, Louie-Symon, MagicWarriorDragon, Magyk452, Michael Ace, MidnightFedora, MidnightRaineStorm, Miko Road, Winchester, Msmegaanime, Naphtalla1904, NuttyShaggy, Oni no oujo, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, Passionate-Eyes, RenTenTen,Sailor Light Angel, Sblck, Scorpirose21, Scuzzi, Seelie472, Selphina, Serpentariuss, Shady Kitsune, SigmaConvoy, Silver. Vivi, Slash. bae, Soldier2000, SpunkyHellKitty, Stuck. in. Wonderland. 8510, Sweetness42882, The-Mephistopheles-of-Mirth, TheJaneOfAllTrades, TheSilverDragon360, Theoneandonlymrpotato, Twin Kats, Vada Shinigami, Vaedrix, Vengeful Timetravels, Vixter9339, Wilson1713, agathalder, angiestar17, ashleymariestel, aspygirl, bookworm12091, bsms123, cloudyazurephoenix, crazyclone, danadue, dglsprincess105, digreg, dontfrogget, ebeavis1991, elizabethkadunce, estallias, ferzard, frannienzbabe, gloria2012, god of all, gustavo. bruno. 737, hadrianlopez1, halfcatvampire, hanako-the-pantologist, hansvili. 93, hiei'smate, inkheartmagic, jessthereader13, khr junkie, l3ct0r, loner. emo, lorren16, lotusdujapon, mae05, mexchica228, mishuu, nisshaku, newmanlillian4, primaaryet, raven-warrior05, rfpizzle, ringoshirayuki9, ryuee, sam. alexander311, sayumi-kazeki, serenezan, shadansa, shadowhawk86, silent song of shadows, slayer of the wind, sydney56, terriblecupcakes873, wildman90, xXBaLeFiReXx, xtubbyx, yama-chan82201, yazmin 97, zinncy, 05eolsale, AceZ- Shadow, Adams Daughter, Adaya Black, Aleera GiacoRavenne, Alineah, Articx- Frost, Artimis1821, Astarea, Azaj, Azil, Because I Felt Like It, BloodyGrim, Brackenfern, BreatherOfInsanity, Ciellyra, CloudStrife19885, Creativity in Chaos, CrisStarTina, Cry-Pom, Cynis, Cytheia, DarkLord0012, Don't. Know. Myself, Dwya, Emerald Ruby, EnixSkye, FaeTigre, FanFictionAddict21, Fashazi,GabrielsDoubt, Ggiannoyla, GoddessMindDeathAngel, Head Auror Avenger of Five- 0, Helena Bellamuerte, I Love Calamity, ISeeaD. light, Isabella1948, Isuckatgramma, Jimmythebass, Just Sandy, Jutsu Dream, Kath19, Katherine- Rose- Rulz, King Old Betsy, Kusa Ithilwen, Lacus01, Lady- Wueen99, Lost Glass Slipper, Lost Words of the Past, LoiseRisa, Lucidsilver, LunaApocaliptic, Madam3Mayh3m, Manga reader 125, MeliaAlexander, Midnight Witch 14282, MistressSnow24, MoonlightBushido, NarutoPotter1996, Navaka Mao, Nutmeg Loves Books, PhoenixYFlames, PurpleSong, Quill and Brush, Remzal Von Enili, Rosebud5878, SASandJRtheOver- Editors, Semordnilap, SevenBlackRoses, Shadow Carnival, Skylarrj, Skywroe, StephJ, TruTala, VivianeDiPulci, WatLiesBeneath, Yaoi-Lover- 100, Z. Brite, aarnemat, akiradreham, alexma, animeaddict15,anon940, azamariasp, belle hawk, blackbirdabhi, cfaithcsf, denise. suba. 7, dinawen, dog demon katsunie, dryary2a, emrysporttrjackson613, everhaven86, fastreader12, gralarom, iToshiro, ignoreme- imaduck, inouekurosaki26, kyubifreak, lavenderkitten 322, littlebunny12, mich1990, nazgullover, nightwizard27, pokermaniac039, quaff, redqueen666, sammy6669, sayori- chii, seaingsunny, sgt. strickland, shadow0080, silver- eyedLadyofDarkness, smartipantx, softdeepgrey, speedykatze, teedub, toothlessmuse, xcountry, xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx, and zier1.**

 **Note: Helen's nickname will be Hel for future notice, as it fits perfectly for her position of power. However, she is NOT Loki's daughter! Also, we are going to start off at the beginning, so the Avengers timeline won't be for awhile. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Hello There

Several decades has passed on by, and Helen couldn't be any more happier. Sure, her brain development was progressing faster than normal (trying to catch up from the previous world), but her parents wrote it off as their genetics kicking in. Either way, they were proud.

It was pretty boring as an infant, and due to the fact she was also growing up at a slower rate due to immortality, she probably didn't hit toddler years until after three decades. It took a lot to adjust as a baby. Most of her memories were just sleeping and eating. Oh Merlin, the feeding was so embarrassing! Block it out brain, block it out! Okay…fast forwarding.

Helen actually enjoyed most of her childhood. She had a family who loved her immensely, and didn't die after her first year of birth. She wasn't given a curse scar that held someone else's soul. Her family wasn't in hiding because a mad man was trying to kill them; especially her. She even didn't accidently kill the family pet with a broom, because they didn't have a pet. Life was good. Really good. The only downside was her inability to talk.

Throughout the years, it was literally pointing and gesturing. She tried her best to fast forward in her talking development, but it wasn't working. All that came out were babbles and gurgles followed by a pouting face. Oh her parents and their friends ate it all up.

However, when her mouth finally allowed a syllable to form, she was ecstatic! Her parents were as well, judging by the sudden common phrases almost every day. "Say dada Helen." "No, say mama."

Sigh. How was she supposed to be fair in this? She loved them both equally, and she didn't want to crush either of their dreams.

It was during dinner time when she accidentally said her first word without thinking. Her parents were just sitting there telling each other about their day, while Helen was trying to pick up (more like stabbing hard) a piece of fruit with her fork. She glared at the apple slice. "Come on" she thought. "Fork, work with me here!" That was when a sudden flash of white, magical particle zoomed past her face and circled around the apple slice. Helen was so entranced by the fact she was able to do magic, she accidently said, "Magic."

Her parents stopped their conversation to look at their daughter in shock. Did she just say her first word?! And it wasn't their name. In Balder's mind, he was silently crying that her first word wasn't his name.

When Helen finally came to realize the table was silent, the magic on the fruit disappeared instantly. She looked up at her parents whose mouths were wide open. Did they see her do magic? Was that not allowed? She hasn't seen anyone around her do magic even though there were particles zooming around constantly. Was she going to be called a freak? Were they going to cast her away? Oh no, no, no, no, no! Helen was internally panicking, but apparently it was showing on her face. Should she cast an Obliviate spell?

Her mother was the first to react to the situation, and softly said, "Helen. Baby, did you just say your first word?"

Helen slowly comprehend the sentence, and her panic slightly residing. She tried to say something, but no words were coming out. She could only nod her head.

"Balder, she said her first word!" Eydis exclaimed happily. She was a bit sad that it wasn't mama, but her baby said her first word!

Balder chuckled and quickly lifted Helen up. "Haha, indeed she did! I knew she was a smart baby! Just wait until the guys hear of this. Magic she says." So they didn't see her use magic then. This could be good. Keep the balance in everything, but then, she would be growing up with a huge secret.

"Honey, do you think because she said magic, she can see it?" Oh Merlin, this was it. Say good bye to her happy life! Helen thought sadly. And everything was going so well.

Balder looks at his wife then back at Helen who he lowers down. "Can you see magic sugar?"

Helen again slowly nodded. She closed her eyes waiting hear the fateful word "freak", but what came next surprised her.

Balder and Eydis laughed with joy, and Balder threw Helen up and down into the air. "Our baby can see magic! Oh this is fantastic! She'll not only be the prettiest girl in Asgard, but the most powerful sorceress other than the Queen!"

Eydis clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh baby you are our brilliant little girl!"

Helen, so relieved and giddy from their response, started to giggle uncontrollably. "Magic! Mama, papa." Helen says.

Her parents paused slightly before celebrating again. "Balder, she said mama!"

"She said papa!" Her parents were babbling around with joy. "Oh this is the best day ever! I need to go record this!" Eydis quickly leaves to get paper and pen to write down and put in her scrapbook she was making for Helen. She was so happy. Eydis couldn't wait until she could walk.

For the next few days, her mother and father were cheerfully exclaiming to their friends that not only had Helen said her first couple of words, she also can perform magic. All of them were giddy like they were drunk, but Helen didn't care how they acted. She was happy they accepted her and not toss her away. Death was so getting a hug when she see him again. He gave her the perfect family to remember for years to come.

* * *

Of course, as her parents and their friends word of mouth, Queen Frigga heard of her beginners magic and called for an invitation to the castle to see her.

Her parents were bustling with joy at the personal invite, and started to prepare for the awaiting day. And that is why Helen was now watching her mother rummaging through her closet for a dress to wear.

"No, this won't do." Eydis says as she eyes the dress with snowflake laces. She then picks up one dress after another, eyeing them all with criticism. Helen was confused. If her mother didn't like the dresses, how come she bought them?

"Oh none of these will do for the queen!" Eydis exclaims as she keeps digging through the closet. "Wait! What about this one?" She pulls it out and looks at the dress carefully. It was a forest green color adorned with a white neckline and skirt line lace. It was perfect!

"Helen, come here for a second." Helen approaches. "Try this one on darling and give me a twirl." Helen obeyed her mother. Hopefully this dress meets her approval, she didn't want to go out shopping for a new one and act as a dress up doll for the day.

"Oh it looks lovely. Absolutely perfect to present to the queen!"

Balder comes into Helen's room. "Oh my princess! You look beautiful! Come to papa." Balder bends down and opens his arms. Helen runs to them and is lifted into the air. Laughter echoing the room.

"Is everyone ready for tomorrow?" Balder asks his wife, to which she nods in confirmation. "Then let us enjoy the rest of the day and worry tomorrow, shall we?"

Now Helen nods her head in confirmation. "Papa, let's go to the meadow! I heard the flowers are in bloom season!"

"Alright, but you'll have to go change Helen. Don't want to ruin your dress for tomorrow." Balder said as he puts her back on the ground.

After Helen changed, Balder and Helen went to the meadow, while Eydis went to the local market for food.

"Now don't run off to far alright." Balder told Helen before turning his head and talking to one of his friends he met along the way.

"Alright papa." Helen said before running off. She wanted to go see if she could make a flower fly or bloom like Lily, her other world mom, did when she was a child.

She was so enthralled with the magic zooming freely around her, she didn't see the child in front of her. Apparently, the child didn't see her either, as they both went crashing down.

"Ow! What hit me?" Helen said out loud.

"I think the question is, why did you run into me?"

Helen looks down to see a boy about her age? She was still getting use to determining age groups, but he looked like he fit somewhere close to hers. The boy had beautiful green eyes just like her, but instead of emeralds, she saw jade. It was mesmerizing.

"You look like me!" Helen covered her mouth in surprise. Where did that come from? The boy also looked shocked and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. They did look alike. They had green eyes, black hair, pale skin. The only difference was their gender.

"Excuse me?" The boy said.

Helen quickly got up and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say something like that! My mouth tends to run faster than my brain at times. Please forgive me for my words and for crashing into you."

The boy puts his hands into the air in surrender once he stood up as well. "It's alright. It was my fault for also not paying attention to my surroundings."

They both gave each other an awkward smile.

"Tell me. With only the two of us here, how did you not see me?" The boy said.

Helen rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Um…I was kind of distracted."

The boy snorts. "By what? The sun? The green field? It couldn't be my good looks since you ended up crashing head forward into them."

"Ehehehe. Um…I…uh…was following something that caught my eye."

The boy looks at her weirdly. "What were you following? Air? There isn't anything flying past us."

Helen looked around carefully and gulped. She didn't know if she should tell him anything or not. This was the first time in decades since she talked to someone close to her age. She did not want to screw it up!

"Can you keep a secret?" Helen whispered. The boy looked around cautiously and nodded. If one thing for certain that Helen learned in her previous life, children can keep long lasting secrets. However, the response to it was what scared her. She motioned for him to come closer. He did so accordingly.

Helen whispers. "I was following the magic." She quickly straightens back up and stares at his face to see his response. It surprised her.

Instead of looking confused or disgusted, he looked at her in wonder. "You can see magic?!" The boy said in a hasty whisper.

Helen could only nod. This world was proving to surprise her at every corner. Okay, Death was getting a hug and a big ol' fat kiss on the cheek…if he has a cheek.

The boy then laughs, but not in a taunting manner, but a happy, whimsical manner. "I can't believe it! There's another person here my age who can do magic!" The boy suddenly stops laughing and turns towards Helen. "What kind of magic have you done so far? What level are you at? I just started, so you must be somewhere near my level right?"

It was Helen's turn to put her hands up in a surrendering motion. "I just found out I could levitate things. I came here to see if I could make a flower bloom or not."

The boy looks at her in awe. "Wow! That's amazing. I came here to see if I could at least sense the magic particles, since they are so strongly tied with nature. For you to see it easily means that you will become very powerful in the future!"

Helen giggled in embarrassment. "Oh, I don't think I'll be that powerful. I still have a lot to learn from others. You seem to have more knowledge than I do, so you must be more powerful than me."

The boy's cheeks turned pink. "Uh…I read a lot of books. I haven't done a lot of practical magic yet. Mother said I need to learn the theory first before attempting it."

"That's cool." Helen said. "Oh where are my manners? Hello there, my name is Helen Baldersdatter." Helen holds out her hand for him to shake.

The boy gives a coyish smirk, "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Loki."

Helen gives him a pointed look. "Why won't you give me your last name? Are you not proud of it?"

"No, I'm proud of my whole name." Loki shook his head in disagreement. "Do you really not know who I am?" He looks at her in astonished wonder.

"You're Loki. Unless you lied about your name to me." Helen tried to look affronted.

"No, no. My name is Loki. I'm just shocked that you really don't recognize me or my name. I thought when you didn't recognize me it was because the fall gave you a concussion or something."

"Haha Loki. For your information, I am told I have a hard head. So there." Helen decided to be the mature child of the group, so she stuck her tongue at him in a taunting manner.

Loki chuckled. "Indeed."

Helen puts her hand across her mouth to contain her giggle. Helen then looks at Loki. "So when did you find out you had magic?"

Loki gained this far away look and looked towards the distance in remembrance. Helen turns her head towards the direction he is looking at. "You know, I can't see what you see right?"

Loki snaps back into reality, "Sorry. Mine was actually an accident." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So was mine." Helen said. "I just levitated some apple slices because they wouldn't stick to my fork!"

Loki clutches his stomach and laughs hard. "How is that possible? A fork has three prongs. The chances of are very slim; especially when the apple is already cut for you."

Helen huffs in exasperation and throws her hands in the air for emphasis. "I don't know! The apple just wouldn't stick! I think it knew it was about to be eaten, so it became stubborn. I was so mad at it, and glaring at it, that magic just zoomed around it then presto! It floats towards my mouth."

"I see." Loki looked highly amused.

Helen points at him. "Alright, you heard my embarrassing story. You're turn. And this time, look at me and say words."

Loki nodded. "Well, for me it started out as an ordinary day. My brother and I were just goofing around. You know, play fighting; and he won that match and started gloating. I understand everyone gloats when they are victorious, but he takes it to a whole new level. Literally, I heard it talk about it to everyone all day! So during dinner time, when he was recalling the story in front of our parents and everyone else for the thousandth time, my patience lost it. I apparently burst with magic particles from my anger, and the food in front of him blew up right in his face! It really was a comical sight, and I didn't get in trouble for it either. Mother said she was expecting my magic to pop out one day, and she said the extra burst of emotions was just the trigger. Although I did kind of get a stern talking about being careful with it. But overall, everything was fine and great. Even my brother got a laugh out of his misfortune."

Helen burst out laughing. "Oh how I wish I was there to see his face. Food all over him! Haha! If I were you, I would have burst his drink or turned it frozen solid when he tries to take a drink out of it!"

Loki started laughing as well. "Then, when he looks at from a higher angle to see what was wrong, it unfreezes and splashes him!"

They collapsed in a heap of laughter. "I sense a fellow prankster in my mist!" Helen said once she caught her breath.

"Indeed." Loki said.

"I sense this is the beginning of a beauty friendship!"

"All that will be left behind in are pranks will be hilarious chaos!" They both high five each other.

They chatted until the sun was slowly dying down, only to stop when they heard another voice enter their ears. "Helen! Time to go home for dinner now!"

They both turn their heads to see her father waving as if he was making sure she could spot him, even though he was the only person there. Helen giggled. "Well, that's my cue to leave. I hope to see you soon."

Loki nods in agreement. "Shall I see you tomorrow then? I still haven't finished telling you about the basics of magic yet. Don't want you to accidently blow something up in a fit of anger or something."

Helen shook her head, causing Loki to slowly loose his grin. Did she not want to see him again? He didn't have many friends beside his brother, and for once, he thought he could make one without them knowing who he truly was in name and status.

"Sorry, I cannot do tomorrow Loki. Apparently I have dinner plans with the Queen tomorrow to discuss my new found magic abilities. It's an all day event even though it's just dinner. Maybe the day after that." Helen follows with a reassuring smile when she sees his face fall into sadness.

Loki then gains back his smile; although, Helen thinks it was turning into a smirk instead. "Oh, I see then. Totally understandable." Loki nods. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He then turns around and walks away giving a wave good bye.

Helen calls out. "I said I'm busy with the Queen tomorrow. I can't see you then."

Loki looks over his shoulder. Yep, that was definitely a smirk. "You'll see me tomorrow." With that final saying he walks away with Helen looking confused. "I still don't think he understood what I was saying." Helen thought with a shake of her head and started to turn to walk towards her father.

"Hi papa!" Helen stated as she grabs his hand to start walking home.

"Did you have a good time in the meadow?" Balder asks as his hand swings along with Helen's.

"The best! I can't wait to go again! Although I didn't get to do what I was planning on doing there, there is always next time! Plus, I met someone new!" Helen said in excitement.

"And who was that sweetie?" Balder turns to face her.

Helen looks up at him with a genuine smile, "A new, confusing friend."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that's a wrap. Helen doesn't know Loki is a prince, so the next chapter when she meets him at the palace, it is going to be a big surprise. She'll also meet Thor for the first time! I am probably going to say that there will be at least four or five more chapters of her childhood and adolescence before we end that arc and move to the next one- Thor (movie). Don't worry, before we even hit Thor's arc, she'll meet Thanos for the first time (and more to follow) too, so be prepared. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- He's a PRINCE!

**Summary: You think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! So sorry for the super long delay. I know I said I would update soon, but there has been so much going on that I kind of put it on hold for a bit. I'm sorry to say that the updates will be a bit sporadic, but they will not go over a month or two without the next chapter update. If I accidently do, please remind me. Thank you for being patient and following/reviewing my story.**

 **By the way, who's been playing Pokémon Go? Because I have! I am seriously living my dream as a Pokémon trainer going on expeditions and adventures! Haha! Word of caution though- I know you are all intelligent mortals ;), but please be cautious of your surroundings, and if you believe you are doing something right, but your conscious and common sense say don't, then listen to them. Be safe, but have fun!**

 **Now on with the chapter! :)**

 **Note: Helen's nickname will be Hel for future notice, as it fits perfectly for her position of power. However, she is NOT Loki's daughter! Also, we are going to start off at the beginning, so the Avengers timeline won't be for awhile.**

* * *

Chapter 4- He's a PRINCE?!

Helen barely got any sleep last night. She was so nervous on how she was going to react when meeting the queen of Asgard. Her imagination went into overdrive when she was in bed, leading to her tossing and turning around. Oh Merlin, what if she trips or says something stupid in front of everyone?

"Helen. Are you up yet?" Eydis said as she opens her daughter's door.

"Kind of." She replies. "I am so nervous, I don't think I counted enough sheep last night to fall asleep. I think I barely got a wink of sleep."

Eydis chuckled. "It is alright young one. Everyone would be nervous in your shoes. Even your papa and mama are nervous."

Helen looks at her mother worryingly. "Are you nervous I'm going to screw up and embarrass the whole family?" She was close to going into full blown panic mode.

Eydis looked affronted. "Oh goodness no honey. We're just nervous that you will be so fit in paranoia that you won't act like yourself. That you might crash into more things than normal." Eydis takes Helen's hands away from her hair and started to slowly comb it with her fingers. "Just be yourself. The queen is just like everyone else, but with higher standing and authority. She is kind and understanding. Just take a deep breath and relax. Alright?"

Helen's eyes were closed as she enjoyed her mother's pampering and logic. "I understand mama. Thank you for your advice."

"No problem dear one. Now run along and get dress. Papa is downstairs tearing our floor a new one with all his pacing. He was worried about you being too nervous, you wouldn't leave your room. Why don't you go calm him down like I did with you, while I go start breakfast." Eydis said teasingly.

"Alright mama!" Helen said, while rushing to get ready before going to the living room to calm her silly papa.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Asgard. Not a rainy cloud in sight. Helen hoped this foretold the day for her. "Deep breaths Helen." She thought to herself. "Hold your head up high and walk with confidence. Remember, you are not a little girl. You are a woman with years of maturity and wisdom." With that final note, she stepped outside.

The whole town was buzzing with excitement. It wasn't everyday someone got invited to the palace to be introduced, let alone dine with royalty. Everyone knew that there was going to be a huge feast and festival, and who better to prepare it then the civilians of the empire themselves. It hasn't been this lively since Helen's birth. Sure there is always a celebration and feast to create, but not of this magnitude, let alone for everyone to participate in. So everyone was making sure it went off without a hitch.

Helen had a sweat drop and thought. "Aren't they going just a teensy bit overboard?"

It was then, one of the city folks recognized her. "Look guys, the little witch has come to grace us with her beauty and presence. Three cheers for the glorious day she has given us!"

Everyone within the vicinity stopped what they were doing and cheered loudly. "Okay…never mind. This just took the cake of being overboard." she groaned.

Eydis and Balder chuckled at the face their daughter was making. "Don't worry about it too much sweetie, it'll be over within a day." Balder said. "Now let's make haste to the palace. Don't want to keep them all waiting now do we?"

With that said, they quickly got into a carriage and traveled to the palace. Helen would have appreciated the scenery more if she wasn't feeling anxious. She may have told herself to be confident, but the closer she gets to the palace, the more she felt butterflies were swarming her stomach.

The sounds of the horses neighing to a stop drove her out of thoughts. They were here. Helen took in the sights of the front of the palace with awe.

If it looked amazing from a faraway distance, it was beyond comprehensive with the beauty up close. The interior must be heavenly if the architecture says everything about this palace. The height was no joke. Just think of all the stairs she would have to climb to get up there! Is there a chance their might be a secret passage that just shoots someone up or something? Because if she was to meet the king and queen at the top floor, they must be mad!

"Come along dear, we can't keep them waiting." Her mother called outside the carriage. Her father was calmly smiling to her in encouragement. She looked outside the door and saw the guards lining in parallel form, facing each other, and leading to the front entrance where the king and queen stood elegantly and gracefully yet radiating in power. She gulped and took her first step outside.

Let it be known, she was beyond embarrassed. You thought she would trip right outside the carriage or on her first step. Nope, you got it wrong. Out of all places to trip and make a fool of herself, she trips on the last two steps before the king and queen. That's right. Epic fail with a face plant to the ground. "Thank you gravity." Helen mumbled as she got back up and rubbed her nose. She looked up to see the king and queen give a small smirk and chuckle.

The queen steps forward. "Hello there young one. I am Queen Frigga. Are you alright?" Helen nodded her head, cheeks rosy red. "Don't worry my dear, it's alright. There is no need to get yourself down. You're nervous, just like everyone else who was in your place before; however, now that you have fallen, the only place you can go is up. There is no need to be afraid of embarrassment or whatnot for the rest of the day, right?" She smiles in understanding.

Helen gasps at the queen in shock. That wisdom! Helen quickly curtsied when she remembered who was in front of her. "Um…thank you my lady for your gentle words and wisdom. My name is Helen Baldersdotter. Thank you for allowing my family and I into your humble home."

"It is an honor to have you here with us young one." The king finally spoke. "I am King Odin, King of Asgar and Allfather. I am glad you and your family are here for this joyous occasion. Come." He beckoned everyone to follow him inside.

"In a couple of hours, there will be a feast to welcome your family and good news to share. For now, young Lady Helen shall take a walk with my wife, as she has much to discuss with her. The parents shall follow me and the guards to the throne room; there I'll leave them to a guide to show them around the palace grounds. I'll see you all at dinner." With that statement, he turned and walked down the hall with no hesitation. Helen waved to her parents as they too turned to follow the king.

"Come along dear, as my husband said, we have a lot to talk about." As she went in the opposite direction of the king. Helen hurried along.

"Now, as you know, we have heard your rising ability in magic. Can you tell me what you feel, see, and do with it at this moment?"

"Um, well. I can see these colored particles sometimes softly flying by with the breeze or zipping past as if they were in a hurry somewhere. It feels like it's a part of me, yet in the far distance; like I can reach out and just grab it, you know, like a cloud in the sky. The only thing I've been able to do is accidental levitation." Helen said. "Oh! I wanted to experiment yesterday in the park. I wanted to try an levitate or bloom some flowers in the meadow, but I got distracted with a new friend I made. I'll have to try some other time. Haha."

The queen smiled. "That is good. You are very immerse with magic for a beginner. You understand that it is not something to control, that is beyond your hold. Keep that with you at all times, and you are bound not to fail in your endeavors." Helen nodded.

"The reason you have been called here, is because I would like to take on another student and teach them the ways of magic. As you know, not many people in our realm have magic like we do. And to ensure yours doesn't accidently explode due to a power fluctuations, I will be in charge of helping you stabilizing it, yet to do so much more. If you will allow me of course."

"It would be an honor to be your student. Please treat me kindly." Helen curtsied.

"I will as long as you need my guidance. Please be aware that I would like you to understand the basics and theory first before moving onto something hands on. I know you can do levitation magic, and I'm okay with you continuing your skills to enhance, but please don't go further than that without my supervision. Let alone do something that you cannot handle at your age or magic capacity."

"As you wish my queen. I understand the dangers of going further than what is to be handled." Already lived through it more like it she thought.

Queen Frigga nodded. "With my guidance, I can teach you how to control the magic particles and guide them into your grasp. I can tell you how to transform objects, enhance tools, and even save life from breathing its last breath."

Helen stared at her with her mouth open and speechless.

The queen continued on as if she didn't witness this. "I hope you will not let power go to your head, as magic and power is a two way street. They provide and you guide. Disrupt the balance will only bring destruction and chaos. Use your powers wisely and efficiently. Do not go bumbling around like a fool."

The slightly tense air dispersed when the queen said, "Now then, with that said and done, let us continue with the tour. Tell me about yourself. Tell me what you like, dislike, and dreams."

"Um." Helen started off with a great start. "I like cool, sunny days to play outdoors. I definitely love my family and Asgard. I dislike bullies, people who use others only for self gain, spiders, and carrots. My dream is to learn all types of magic and use it to protect the ones I love!"

"Those are very thoughtful answers. For me, I too love the outdoors; especially my garden here in the palace. I love my family, the people of Asgard, and books. I dislike anyone who shall bring harm to those I deem as precious. My dream is to keep the peace between all nine realms in order for my family to live long and prosper. Maybe birth another child; hopefully a daughter this time considering my luck with just boys." The queen chuckles to herself. "Otherwise, grandchildren, but that is far off in the distance, due to both my sons age."

As they continued their conversation, they suddenly heard the sounds of pounding feet running towards them.

"Mother!" A young boy slightly older than her with short blond hair yelled as he got closer to them. " Mother! I can't seem to find him? Have you seen him?"

She sighed as if she has answered this question to many times before. "Have you checked the library? You should know that is usually where I find him now a days."

The boy looks at her in astonishment. "Why would he be there? There is nothing in there but dusty books. Why be in there when he could be battling monsters and training with me and our friends?"

Queen Frigga chuckled. "Not everything is about fighting with a sword or hammer darling. Some who are powerful can fight with words too. How do you think your father became such a great king?"

"He battled and came out victorious!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yes, but he didn't head straight in. He used logic and strategy. He used the words the library has provided him to give him his strength and wisdom. Just like you should be learning too according to your tutors."

The boy blushed in embarrassment and looks at the ground while mumbling. "I would if it wasn't so boring."

Helen giggled which caught the attention of the two others, allowing them to realize they weren't the only ones in the room. "Oh!" Queen Frigga stated. "I'm so sorry for getting distracted by my son. Helen, meet my first born son, Thor Odinson. Thor, meet our honored guest for the evening, Helen Baldersdotter."

The boy, now deemed Thor, turns to her and bows with a charming smile. "It is an honor to have you here in our home, Lady Helen. I hope you enjoy your time here."

Helen curtsies in reply. "Thank you for having me over for the evening, and allowing me to enter your beautiful home. It is an honor to meet you Prince Thor."

"Call me Thor my Lady! All my friends do, and we are close to the same age."

"Then you must call me Helen."

"I will try my best La… I mean Helen. But be aware there are no guarantees. I was taught to always be polite, as he will become a kind but powerful ruler." Thor finishes with a childish smile before turning towards his mother. "I'm going to look for brother. If I can't find him, tell him I'm at the training grounds with everyone else."

Queen Frigga smiles and nods. "Alright dear, I'll tell him if I see him. Just remember to shower before dinner tonight."

"I will mother. See you later." Thor waves as he runs down the hall to where Helen assumes the library is. "Be on time!" His mother shouts back at him. Thor laughed as if it was a daily statement.

Queen Frigga slowly shakes her head. "How about we go to the library dear? Judging on how my son really wants to go train, he'll get distracted and end up at the training grounds without even going to the library for his brother. We have a couple more hours to spare, and I would like to show you the vast history of books we hold in our esteem library."

Helen could only nod her head as she and the queen walked side by side down the hall Thor ran down. A guard was at the end of the hallway where it split off into two ways. Queen Frigga then looks at Helen and says, "Watch this."

"Excuse me soldier, may you tell me which way Thor went?"

The guard/soldier saluted and replied. "The prince has gone to his room after shouting he forgot his weapon before heading to the training grounds my lady."

"I knew it. Well then, carry on soldier." The queen chuckled. "We might want to pick up the pace Helen. Don't want to leave my other son out now do we?" The guard saluted back before going back to watching/ guarding duty, while the queen and Helen took a right turn.

The doors to the library were huge. It was like opening the door to Narnia or something. The way it creaked slowly open as if it were holding the wonders of suspense. The light that shone through felt as if she was touched by heavenly light. It made her wonder if she actually stepped into Beauty and Beast when her eyes roamed around eagerly at all the books lined up around the room and the wall. All the knowledge of the worlds and magic right in front of her! Is this what Belle and Hermione thought when they saw their library? Because she felt it surpassed their wonderment and excitement.

The queen simply smiled at Helen's honest gaze of the palace library. She had the same expression when Odin showed it to her as one of the presents when he was courting her. It worked.

"I'm glad you enjoy the library as much as myself and my other son. Here is where you are allowed to borrow any book you desire, while you also read books on magic that I provide during our lessons."

"I can use this place?" Helen said in astonishment.

"But of course dear. How else did you expect to learn? The basics and roots of foundation are here to guide you before I can show you the principles of basic magic in the practical sense. Once you learn have mastered the theories of magic and sorcery, then you'll be learning real magic. My other son has already started his lessons about a few moons ago, so it won't be hard for you to catch up and be his classmate. Remember to not use magic above your capability unless you are under my supervision, as anything beyond the basics can be dastardly dangerous to others and yourself if things go wrong. Magic tends to have a mind of its own. We, who have it, help guide it to our satisfaction. We do not control magic, it is a part of us. Just like a sword or any other weapon is to a soldier."

Helen nodded at her wisdom. "I understand my queen."

The queen smiled. "I forgot to mention, when you are my student, you must address me as your teacher. I am not your queen during our times together, but a mentor who wishes for her mentee to surpass her and better the world with her magic."

"Yes madam!" Helen said with a gigantic grin forming.

Before the queen could say another word, they both heard a tumble of books falling to the ground and a short spat of angry words from the back of the library.

"Oh dear. That must be my other son either practicing magic or carrying more books than he could handle. Shall we go say hello?" The queen didn't wait for a response as she glided down the rows of bookcases and towards the noise. Helen's only option was to follow behind.

"My son." The queen called out. "Are you alright?"

A muffled voice of a young boy replied back. "I'm alright Mother. I didn't see where I was going, and ended up tripping on one of the table's legs. The books are alright as well."

As the queen and Helen came around the corner of the noise, Helen say a young boy dressed in a green overtunic with gold outlines and black pants. She could only see the back of him as he was facing the other way, brushing off the dust she assumed he gathered after the fall.

"What have I told you about carrying more than you can handle dear?"

"I wanted to test my strength mother, and I was confident I could carry them all. If it wasn't for that stupid table in the way, I would have succeeded." The boy answered confidently. Why did that voice sound familiar to her all of a sudden?

His mother sighed. "I see. Well, remember how I was talking about you having a partner in your studies? She is here with me today, and I would like you to introduce yourself to her."

The boy still didn't turn around when he replied, and it irked Helen the way he said it. "She doesn't need an introduction to my name mother. We've already met." She could feel his smirk rising.

"I think I would remember meeting royalty." Helen stated as she took a step closer to the boy. "So who are you to me?"

The boy turned around. "Why, the name's Loki Odinson, the second prince to Asgard. It is an honor to meet your acquaintance in my home." Loki gave a chuckle and a wave hello. There was no need to bow he thought. "Told you I would see you again soon."

Helen felt her mouth dropped as the queen looked between her and her son in surprise and amusement. "Say…say what?!" Helen softly said before pointing at him accusingly and proclaiming loudly. "You're a prince!"

The only answer she got was his chuckle turning into full blown laughter. The secret he didn't tell her yesterday, only for the great reveal to be shown today when she would be introduced to the royal family. Many centuries later, he would still hold this against her and call it one of his most memorable prank, but at this moment, she was going to get him back for this!

* * *

 **Author's Note: So here's the remaining plot line I have planned- I have no idea how many chapters of their adolescents there is going to be. But I realized that I need more in order to build up before the Thor arc, specifically scenes with Thanos in it, which I know you are all looking forward to. I am open to ideas on what pranks you would like me to incorporate into the story for Loki and Helen; especially for Thor and his friends. Thank you for your patience, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Let us Feast for Vengeance

**Summary: You think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Alright! We are getting somewhere, still in adolescence, but somewhere. I am super happy that this story reached over 1000 followers, and cannot wait to keep writing more. Other than that, on with the story. :)**

 **Note: Helen's nickname will be Hel for future notice, as it fits perfectly for her position of power. However, she is NOT Loki's daughter! Also, the next two chapters should probably be the last of adolescences. Then we sort of touch base with the war and name ceremony. Then finally Thanos will appear for the first time. Can't wait!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Let us Feast for Vengeance

Helen was still fuming and pouting by the time dinner was ready. She knew it was childish for her mental age, but right now, she didn't care. He knew she would be coming here today all nervous and such. And how does he comfort her? By having his shoulders still vibrating with laughter as Helen, the queen, and him walk close to the dining area! She would throw him a glare every minute or two, and it would restart his snickering. Even the queen couldn't hold back her amusement in this scenario. Oh he was so going to pay when I have no eye witnesses! She thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the queen say, "Welcome honored guests to our celebratory feast!" as they entered through the door. She saw that the king, her parents, Thor, and many others were at the table awaiting their arrival, as the food hasn't come out yet. One of her eyes twitched when she realized the seating arrangement. There were two seats left, as the queen left to go sit next to her husband: one next to Thor and the other next to her parents. It wasn't hard to figure out who goes where, but did the two left have to be adjacent to each other?!

Loki smirked all the way to his seat as he too realize the seating arrangement. Oh! He's so going to get it, just wait till I get my hands on him! Helen walked towards her seat with a few hard, angry stomps. All thoughts of anxiety or nervousness were gone, as she only zoned in on the youngest prince's face.

"Hello dear, how was the tour?" Eydis asked as her daughter sat down next to her.

"It was amazing." Helen said, her anger lessen as she turned to her mother. "The palace is so beautiful! Where did you guys go?"

Her parents chuckled. "We saw the training grounds, the stables, the kings throne room, and the palace garden. We didn't leave the garden until it was time to go in. You know your mother loves flowers." Balder said.

Helen nodded. She was about to say more, but the smell of food beginning to waft inside brought her attention to the servants carrying them in. They brought piles upon piles of food. Some were fruits, rolls, and dessert. However, meat was probably the most brought in. Her eyes widen at the thought of everyone here actually being able to eat all of this. Sure, she lived with the Weasley's, but even they couldn't finish all of this.

King Odin stands up to give a speech before they could dig into the heavenly smelling food. "My fellow family and citizens of Asgard. We are gathered here today for a special occasion; my wife has chosen a student to mentor from your cities." There was a loud jumble of cheers when that was said. "Your queen, now has two students, each holding magic, to train: Loki, my youngest son, and Helen, daughter of Lord Balder and Lady Eydis. Please welcome the family to our feast!" Clapping and yelling were the answers. Helen felt a blush rise up when she heard everyone cheering her on. She turned her head to her left to see Thor banging on the table and yelling his congrats. He had a huge smile directed to her, and you could see the happiness radiate off of him. It was infectious to smile back. She turned her eyes a small degree more to the left to see Loki. He didn't yell or bang on the table like his brother. No, he just sat there smug and clapped slowly. If she didn't know him, she would have believed he was mocking her; however, she knew that he wasn't like everyone else screaming and loud. He was quiet, but still radiated his authority as a prince. Even she had to smirk back. Because the thought of him acting like his brother was hilarious in her mind.

King Odin held up his hand and the room quickly quieted down. "As you know, we are coming into a new era; new possibilities to arise through the next few decades for the next generation. However, even though a new generation is rising to power, doesn't mean we can sit back and relax. We are mighty and courageous! The peaceful rulers to the other 8 realms below us. We are gods!" He banged his staff to the floor. "Let us feast!"

Everyone was cheering again and talking loudly as they piled their plates high with food. Helen just grabbed the normal Weasley amount, and it was half compared to what Thor got.

As the feast carried on, Helen listened to small parts of Thor's "adventures" and training. It sounded interesting, yet a bit farfetched when you hear him loudly proclaim he took on 20 feet wide boar with only his two hands, as his sword was thrown away. Apparently he forgot his hammer on the way out for the day. Either way, everyone around him were cheering and praising him for a job well done.

Helen finally took the chance to look towards Loki. After the meal had started, all Helen cared about was getting food in her stomach rather than revenge, so she didn't so much as glance in Loki's direction. Unnoticed to her, Loki had been sneaking some looks from the corner of his eye, while pretending to be listening to his brother's tale of epic battles by placing an ah and an oh sound every once in awhile. He felt nervous. Not because of the prank he pulled on her, not at all; however, he was afraid he might have gone too far. Helen was the only person he considered as a friend in the making who didn't look towards him because of status. He sincerely hoped she wasn't going to stay mad that long and finally talk to him. So, as if to man up and be a bit courageous and initiate a conversation, he turned to look at Helen only to see her look at him at the same time.

They both stared at each other as if they were caught like a Dain in headlights. Silence was the only thing flowing between them. Awkward.

Loki coughed slightly to ease the awkwardness away. "So, how are you enjoying the king's feast?"

Helen processed the sentence and slowly said, "It is a nice experience."

Cue the silence to come back again. Both Loki and Helen mentally slamming their faces into their hands and screaming at themselves for asking and responding like that.

"So, um…you're a prince." This time Helen tried to enact a conversation.

"Yes. Um. Prince Loki. Son of Odin. But you already heard from my father." Loki responded.

"Yah, kind of hard to miss when it is thrown at you two to three times in a day." Helen fidgeted in her chair.

Loki rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Um, yes. Sorry about that."

Another awkward silence fell before them.

"Did…did you really have to spring this upon me the day when I'm so anxious and nervous that I might have fainted in front of your parents?"

"Did you?" Loki asked, somewhat smirking at the thought.

"NO!" Helen said, slowly gaining back her Gryffindor courage she was known for. "I did not!"

"Then what happened?" Loki questioned. Helen turned her head slightly and mumbled something. Whelp, there goes that last bit of courage. "What?"

Helen's cheeks were slightly pink as she mumbled something Loki still couldn't make out. "Come again?" This time putting a hand over his ear and pretending to slightly lean in closer.

"I said I tripped right in front of your parents!" Helen said loudly enough for Loki, but not loud enough for others to hear as they were louder. She huffed when she saw Loki trying to hold in his laughter. "Alright, laugh it out! I know you want too."

He gave in immediately after she said that. However, after a few minutes had passed and his laughter not lightening up, Helen started to turn slightly cherry red. "It's not that funny! Stop laughing!" She throws her hands up in exasperation.

Loki's laugh finally turned into a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but it really is." He pauses to brush away a few laughter tears that popped up. "Tripping in front of royalty face first, you would have been better off fainting."

Helen pouts and crosses her arms. "You would have done the same if you were in my shoes."

"No I wouldn't have." Loki responded.

Helen glared at him. "You most certainly would have. No matter how confident you think you are, you would probably be shaking in your boots. Ha, I bet if you were in my shoes, you would have fainted in front of them."

"No, I would have not." Loki responded with his eye brows slowly starting to cave towards his nose.

"Yes you would!" And as if to prove her point, Helen points at his face. Her anger quickly rose, she blames her previous mother, and wished he would burst into flames or something! Well…something happened alright. It wasn't her fault really if you think about it. Loki should have known not to press her buttons. It was a slight accident…her turning his hair a different color.

Helen quickly turned her face away to stop herself from laughing. However, her shoulders started to quake. Loki looked at her in confusion and anxiety, quickly losing his slow building anger. "Helen?" He said, afraid he might have gone too far and made her cry.

Her shoulders shook harder when she heard her name. "Helen?" He tries once more. She failed to hold it in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Helen laughed so hard. Loki looked at her as if she suddenly lost her mind. Helen turned to look at Loki before she started to laugh harder again. "What?" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry…hahaha…didn't mean to…hehe, but you…phftt, deserved that!" Helen said.

"Deserve what?" Loki said confusingly.

"I wasn't going to do this to you…hahaha…until much later or something better, but…haha…this'll do for now."

"Is there something on my face?" Loki said as he subconsciously tried to wipe his hand over potential spots food might have stuck to.

"You look just like your brother!" Helen pointed out and continued her laughing. "Smile! I bet you're like twins!"

Loki looked at her, trying to decipher what she said, while running a hand through his hair. It wasn't until he saw from his peripheral a speck of blond hair. He at first thought it was Thor's, but with final recognition of Helen's words, he pulls some hairs in front of his face. It wasn't his brothers! It was his! That girl turned his hair an absurd color of blond! He quickly looks up to Helen in accusation. "YOU!"

Helen smiled, finally calming down. "Me." She said cheekily.

Loki's eyes narrowed before he smirked. "Oh it's on." He quickly waved his hand and made Helen gasp in horror. Her hair immediately turned pink! It was like he showered her in Slytherin colors; bloody hell, she would rather take Salzar's colors than pink.

It was Helen's turn to narrow her eyes. She waved her hands, and Loki's hair twirled and settled down in pigtails held by lovely red ribbons. She stuck her tongue at him as if she dared him to try anything else. He responded back with full force. Next thing Helen noticed, her lovely outfit turned bright yellow. Oh Merlin, she looked like something that came out of Barbie.

She twirled her fingers in a circle motion, and Loki's outfit turned into a light green dress, with multicolor spots everywhere. Loki retaliated with covering hers in multicolor hearts. Helen huffed and flicked her hand and caused Loki's goblet to spill all its content onto him. Good thing it was water. When she was about to tell him off even more, she too was drowned in her own goblet of water.

"Phfltt.." She spits out and wipes away excess water trying to get in her eyes.

They glared at each other, until finally, they realize there was no noise of cheering, talking, or laughter in the background.

They both look up in bewilderment to see everyone staring at them.

Helen's face exploded in red, and covered her face in embarrassment; as if to block away the eyes of the starrers. Loki on the other hand, crossed his arms and turned his head away from the crowd. Although, everyone could see the blush on Loki's face as well.

Only silence was followed, as everyone was either astonished or confused on what just happen.

"Well…that was interesting." Queen Frigga said, breaking the silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, another chapter done! Sorry if the prank wasn't how you thought it would turn out. Helen sort of needs to learn how to control her powers in her new form, let alone interlock the wizarding world magic with Asgard magic. So basic transfigurations and charms are all I could think of; especially when young magic is based on emotions. Oh, I really wanted to turn Loki into a canary like the canary creams do; maybe in the future. Anyways, thank you so much for your patience, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If so, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Cracks Start Small

**Summary: You think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! Wow, been a while huh. I left an author's note down below after this chapter to explain, as I know you really don't want to read this when there is a new chapter waiting a few lines down. So, on with the story. :)**

 **Note: Helen's nickname will be Hel for future notice, as it fits perfectly for her position of power. However, she is NOT Loki's daughter! Also, we are going to start off at the beginning, so the Avengers timeline won't be for awhile.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Cracks Start Small

It has been years since they had a feast like that. Helen and Loki were later taken to the sides afterwards to be scolded by their mothers; both of them dying of embarrassment when their punishment was to wear their creative outfit for the next few days. They couldn't even lock themselves up in their rooms. Even though it was the embarrassment of the century, Loki and Helen would always play a small prank on each other every day. Whether it was books suddenly coming to life or paint falling out of nowhere, they knew when it was appropriate and what line not to cross.

For instance, they knew they should never do it during training weaponry classes or magic classes, unless they wanted King Odin and Queen Frigga on their cases. However, during any other time of the working day or during dinner time was fine. It was also a nonverbal agreement to only do one prank every two days. This gave Loki and Helen time to plan the next move, and to think what magic they want to show off to each other. Majority of it was done during dinner time though, as they had closer range to practice.

Queen Frigga was all for their childish fun. King Odin just nodded here and there, but was proud on the inside when he saw how strategic they were. Even Thor got a kick of it; although, sometimes he ended up being the accidental target of their mayhem. Well mostly from Helen's side, Loki would always smirked if his brother tripped over something or got smacked with a color spell.

Either way, their magic was growing stronger each and every day. Not to mention, their friendship. You wouldn't see one without the other. Whether it was Helen reading a book during Loki's sword training time, or Loki watching Helen as she creates flower masterpieces in the garden. Those two were inseparable.

Loki even followed Helen to her house every now and then when she goes back home to be with her family. They usually forced him to stay for dinner; although, Loki doesn't count it as forcing if he was willing.

Although Loki got along fantastically with Helen's parents, there were a few times where Loki was confused by their behavior. For instance, whenever he did something courteous to Helen, her mother would squeal, but contain it really quick. It was odd for her to squeal at something he was taught as a prince, but he ignored it thinking it was a woman thing. The father, for some reason, acted like he had a bipolar personality or something. He would be nice one second, but then look murderous the next. Loki seriously had no clue on what to interpret from these scenarios.

Like for example, one time at dinner, Helen's father started talking about some of his youth adventures and pretty damsels he saved before falling in love with his wife. It was amazing to hear how strategy played a huge part in his missions rather than his brother's idea of just charging head first. But then, Helen's father would get this weird look on his face before staring Loki down.

"Loki, you know you are friends with my _only_ daughter Helen right?" Helen's father said.

Loki nodded like it was a fact. "Of course sir. She is one of my best friends. I won't let anything happen to her if that is what you are afraid of." Helen of course was conveniently missing from the conversation, as she was hunting for desserts in the kitchen.

"And you should, as her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Helen's father said, becoming more cheerful quickly. Helen's mother rolled her eyes at her husband's not so subtle sayings. However, apparently Loki was oblivious to them, seeing as how he was still young.

"Indeed sir. She would never fall into the lower categories of just friends. I hold her values higher than that sir. No worries at all."

Loki almost fell off his chair when Balder claps his back several times laughing with joy. It was a confusing dinner indeed. Although he would forget the conversation, until many centuries later when it was brought back up. For now, he was staring at Helen who announced she found the chocolate chip cookies. He was content with his life.

* * *

As Helen's and Loki's magic abilities were growing stronger, Helen even took up some lessons from the palace healers. When Loki questioned her, she responded, "Who else would be there on site to heal your brother's and your wounds? I am preparing for whatever battles or adventures you two may get yourselves into." Loki's response was a quick laugh, but kept silent, for he knew it was going to be a handy skill set in the future.

However, not everything was sparkling rainbows, there were some downs throughout the decades.

As always, even though they were the best of friends, they did share a lot of fights along the way. One memorable one was when Loki learned the power of illusions. It wasn't really smart of him to play tricks on Helen more than once when she was already having a bad day to begin with. So when he made her walk into a wall, she blew all the objects surrounding them at least 20 feet away. It took Queen Frigga to calm her down, and for Helen to give Loki the silent treatment. A thing Loki never wants to experience again. He still shivers when he thinks about it, and sometimes will turn the other way when he notice how her hair tends to float wildly around when she is furious at someone. Thankfully, that anger hasn't hit him yet, and he wasn't planning it anytime in the present or future.

However, there was one moment in history that slowly made a small crack appear between their friendship- the day Helen meet Thor's friends for the first time.

* * *

Loki and Helen were heading towards the training fields, when Thor came running up to catch up to them. "Brother! Lady Helen! Wait for me!" Thor waving his sword around to catch their attention.

"Thor! Stop waving your sword around like an idiot. You could poke someone in the eye or chop off a limb if you're not careful. Your own if you fall." Loki reprimand him. Helen always got a laugh when Loki scolds his older brother. It was as if he was scolding a blond puppy the way Thor gave sad puppy eyes and drooped his shoulders like a dog's tail would droop down in guilt.

"Sorry Loki. I was just trying to capture your attention. Shall we walk to the training grounds together? I got this astounding sword move I want to try out." Loki nods, and the three of them continue their way to the training grounds.

"Thor!" a boy with short red hair said when they got there.

"Volstagg! My friend!" Thor shouted back his greeting. "Where are the others?"

Volstagg pointed his head towards the building behind them. "They went to get their weapons. Oh, did you hear? Sif is going to join us today."

"Ah Lady Sif. I heard she took down all the other students in the class below us." Thor said.

"Yah, Master was so impress that he thought she should try joining us for today." It was then he realized, Thor and Loki were not alone."Oh, and who is the lovely lady here with you today?"

Thor answered before Helen could. "This is Lady Helen. She is an apprentice of my mother's. Lady Helen, this is Volstagg, one of my friends."

Helen curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you Volstagg. I believe Thor has mentioned you once in one of his training stories. Were you the one who made him drop his sword over and over before he just smashed his head against yours?"

Volstagg chuckled. "Ai, that would be me. That was the day Thor didn't fully understand the lesson Master taught of keeping a strong grip on the sword when blocking. He made too many openings that it was like an invitation."

Helen chuckled as well. "Well I hope he didn't hit you too hard. It is well known that Thor has hard head."

Volstagg shook his head. "No need to worry, most warriors do. We need to be strong in every part of the body. Never know when an enemy can come bashing his head or a rock against your skull."

"That's what helmets are for though!" Helen replied in shock.

"Sometimes it gets knocked off. Got to be prepared for anything on the battlefield."

Thor nodded in agreement, but saw more people he knew come out of the building. He was quick to wave those two down.

"Thor. Volstagg. My friends. It is nice to see you on this fine day. Hello to you as well Loki." A boy with blond hair said. Loki gave him a curt nod.

"Oh, and who is this lovely lady right before my eyes?" The boy said when he saw Helen next to Loki. The other boy with black hair rolled his eyes.

Helen mentally rolled her's as well when she heard him try to flirt with her. "Helen Baldersdotter. It is a pleasure to meet another of Thor's friends." She curtsied politely.

"Fandral. An honor to be in your presence." He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "All the flowers hide in shame as your beauty radiates."

Loki couldn't help but snort in his arms, but covered it up as a cough. Helen gave him a slight glare before turning back to Fandral. "I thank you for the compliment, but I'm afraid flowers tend to follow me as if I'm their sun." Loki didn't hide his chuckle at her remark. "Aren't you being a bit of a narcissist, Helen?"

"What? I'm just stating the truth." Helen gives him a smug smirk. "If he wants to flirt, he'll have to do it right."

Thor, Volstagg, and the other boy laughed at Fandral's fallen face when he realized his charms didn't swoon her. "She got you there Fandral!" Volstagg said.

"Indeed." The last boy finally turned to Helen and bowed slightly. "My name is Hogun. It is an honor to meet you Lady Helen."

"It is an honor to meet you as well Hogun. Please, call me Helen. A friend of Thor's will eventually become a friend of mine." Helen smiles to everyone. "It's only Thor who still needs a reminder to not call me that." Thor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It is a form of prestige I was taught as a young one. You have to forgive me, as I tend to forget." Helen waves him off. "I know, but I'll get you to drop the lady title eventually."

There was a sudden shout heard towards the gates of the training field. "What are you all doing there standing around like Dain's!? Get to your section and start warming up! If you want to be target practice for the day, stay where you are then!" The one known as Master came stomping pass them to get his gear in place. "I expect to see you all warming up by the time I get back!"

"Well, I think that is my cue to head towards the stands." Helen says to everyone. However, before she was able to take a step towards her destination, Thor's voice rose to shout to the person behind their Master. A girl walking towards them at a slower pace than the Master, but fast enough to get ready.

"Sif! Glad you could make it!" Fandral said. "How does it feel to be in the presence of real warriors?"

Sif gave a snort. "Besides the Master, I am only in the presence of three real warriors right now; you're not one of them." Thor and Volstagg laughed. "She got you there Fandral!" Volstagg said.

Loki only chuckled at Fandral being shot down once again. Helen however, narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly who Sif was referring too, and she was not happy with her statement one bit. Before she could respond with a scathing remark, Thor started to speak.

"Lady Sif, I would like to introduce to you Lady Helen. She is my brother's best friend and mother's apprentice." Thor introduced.

"Hello." Sif said stiffly to Helen. Helen gave a courteous nod in reply, holding her tongue. Loki gave her a confused look.

Sif turns her attention to Loki, and Helen noticed a small frown appear on Sif's already stiff face. "Loki." Dear Odin, even her voice was stiff and straining. Helen glared at Sif, but not enough for the others to really take note upon.

Loki responded, "Hello Sif. It's nice to see you again." He gave her a gentle smile. Helen was shocked. When did Loki meet her? And what's with that smile?! She never heard a word about Sif in any conversation they had over the past years.

Sif doesn't reply to Loki and quickly turns back to Thor. "We should start warming up before the Master gets here and scorns us. I would like to have sufficient time to prepare before training." Thor gives her a booming laugh.

"Then let us make haste to practice Lady Sif!" Helen notices that Sif's face cracked from stiffness, as she saw a small smile and light blush appear. Helen's eyes widened in shock. She turns to Loki, about to say something, but the words die in her throat. It came out as a weird squeak, but Loki didn't seem to notice. His mind seemed to have wandered elsewhere, but his eyes stayed straight towards where Sif and Thor were walking.

Helen then stared at Sif, then Thor, before slowly closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "This is going to end up disastrous."

"What is Helen?" Loki said as he finally took his gaze off of the two walking away.

Helen shakes her head. "Nothing that needs to be mentioned at this time."

"Should I be worried?"

"No." Helen replied. "But I should", she whispers mentally. "I shall go wait in the stands until practice is over."

Loki nods. "Cheer for me?"

Helen cracks a smile, "Always."

Loki smiles in return and turns away to follow the others. Helen watched his back as he got further away before turning towards the stands once more. Her smile slowly turning into a frown. "I should let fate take its course with this one. All will be well in the future." She looks over her shoulder to see Loki slightly positioning himself closer to Sif. "I hope." She whispers. With that she walks silently to the stands, and shoving any negative thought and emotion into the back of her mind. The first crack appeared silently, waiting to grow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey! I'm super sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was actually out of town for awhile and totally forgot my laptop at home. Whoops. Either way, thank you so much for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed the story. This chapter should have been done at least a month ago, and I'm sorry you guys had to wait this long. I hope to do better in time deadlines I set for myself in the future, but if I don't follow though, please be patient. Anyways, the story is moving along nicely. We still have I believe one more chapter in adolescence, then the war hits, then the naming ceremony, a bit of the future, Thanos showing up, then finally Thor's first movie. Can't wait! If I think of other adolescent chapters, I'll probably make them a special chapter or an omake at the end of one for giggles. Until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Use Your Imagination

**Summary: You think a guy would get a hint when you're not interested in him, but no, he has to be SUPER dense! Helen not only has to save the planet again, but the entire universe; all while fending off Thanos from his advances. Oh, and let's not forget how angry she is at him for brainwashing her lover, Loki. This is so not what she asked for on her next great adventure. FEM Harry (MOD)!**

 **Disclaimer: Ichigo0-0Rose does not and will never own Harry Potter or Marvel in any way.**

 **Ichigo0-0Rose: Hey guys! So, the project took longer than I expected, but I finally completed it! Hoping the next one doesn't swamp me over like this one did. Anyways, enough about me, you want the story! So on with it! :)**

 **Note: Helen's nickname will be Hel for future notice, as it fits perfectly for her position of power. However, she is NOT Loki's daughter! Also, we are going to start off at the beginning, so the Avengers timeline won't be for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Use Your Imagination

"We need to move our warriors to the south side of the land. Hit them before they hit us." An Asgardian commander stated. "The perfect defense and offence tactic in the book."

"I say we move them west and east. That way, we'll catch them from both angles." Another commander responded.

"How many do we need to send though? Not all of them I hope. We need at least a third to stay home to guard the front." Another argued in his statement.

All these suggestions flying across and around the table, and at the head of the table sat the Allfather with his queen next to him. Odin observed everyone arguing on what to do with the situation at hand.

"We don't know what we could be dealing with though. New territory means unknown variables." The commander on Odin's left exclaimed.

Odin having enough, slams the bottom of his staff on the ground. The room got quiet. "The enemies have made no movement, and it has been seen as such for many centuries. If they are planning revenge, they have not done so in this era of peace."

"Peace we know won't last forever my King." A commander responded.

Odin nodded. "True. Even though we must prepare for the unpredictable, we must also prepare for the future where there are no more wars. The Dark Elves and Jotunheim have kept silent, and so should we. Running about would be like an army of headless chickens running around looking for their heads. We stay quiet and plan for the inevitable, not send troops where it takes days to get them a message. Keep the guards where they are stationed at, and keep training like always. Next topic?"

All the commanders bowed their heads in agreement, knowing that the army topic was over.

"Following up on the notion of uncharted territory, what are you planning on doing with Midgard? No one from Asgard has made contact with the species there."

"So what do you suggest?" Odin asked.

"I say, we send a small army and a few of our citizens down there to scout it out. The army for protection and the citizens to observe the land it provides. Who knows, we may find some substance that could be rare."

Odin nods in thought. "The army I understand, but the citizens. How are you going to convince them to join in on this quest? They have a life here, and even though they are all bursting with Asgardian pride, they will not drop everything they have and leave for who knows how long and to unknown grounds."

"It's simple." The commander at the end of the table said. "We ask for volunteers. We don't need many, just a few."

"Hmmm. I think that would do well." Odin said. "Very well, then please start this project immediately." The commanders all nodded in agreement.

"My King." Odin turns to his right and stares at his wife.

"Yes dear?"

"May I put in a suggestion?"

"What would it be?" Odin asked.

"For your volunteers, besides the ones you scout out from the city, I would like to add in a few of my own to go along."

"Oh, and who might they be?"

"The children and their friends."

"Absolutely not!" Odin roared. "I will not have both of my sons leaving the palace towards unknown danger. The same with their comrades. They are too young."

"Yes, but they are in need of experience. One day, you know that they will have to venture out to danger. Out of the city and away from both of our watchful eyes. Start them young so they know what dangers could lay ahead of them. Start them quick before it's too late." Frigga said with almost desperation towards the end.

Odin holds in a gasp. "What did you see Frigga?" His voice turned cold and stern. His grip on his staff tightened, and his two ravens on each side of his chair cawed.

"Just flashes. Nothing in stone, but I saw darkness creeping up from different corners of the universe. Something is coming, but I don't know how far away. If we don't send the children to gain some type of experience soon, I'm afraid their futures will look worse than what I am seeing for them now."

Odin takes a long look at his wife and a deep breath. "I see. Tell me, if they went on this journey, would it change their destiny?"

"A destiny that has not been written across the stars, but a ripple appears in the waters. Something happens in this journey that will cause tides to start, and it's something that'll follow us in favor."

"Then we shall acknowledge your suggestion. Anyone have any objections?" Odin and Frigga look to their commanders, who all shook their heads negatively. "Then with that said, I think we should end this council." He then bangs his staff again on the floor. Everyone rose up and bowed to the king and queen. Odin held his hand out for his wife to take, and they both gracefully and confidently walked out of the council chambers. His ravens flew off towards the throne room.

"Where will you be heading my Queen?" Odin asked.

"I would have loved to go to the library or gardens to read, but I'm afraid our attention is needed elsewhere."

"You're planning on telling them now?"

"What better way to prepare for the inevitable? Better it comes from our mouths instead of the word of mouths." Frigga turns to a guard that was stationed outside the door. "Where are my sons and their friends?"

The soldier saluted. "Last I heard, they are currently on the training fields."

"Thank you." Frigga said. "Let's make haste Odin."

* * *

"Let's go on an adventure today!" Helen cried out to the group. She was utterly bored, as with all the masters for training, soldiers, the Allfather, and the Queen cooped inside for some meeting, all the kids had nothing to do.

"Can't practice with sharp pointy objects without supervision from an adult." Loki muttered to her when she asked the group. Thor was just looked like a washed up puppy because he couldn't swing his hammer around.

Thor perked up from stabbing a stick he found multiple times in the ground. "An adventure sounds amazing Lady Helen. What better way to show our strength, courage, and pride!" He puffs up.

"If Thor is all for it, then you can count me in." Sif said. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun had all voiced in their agreement too.

"And where would this adventure be taking place?" Loki asked, one of his eyebrows rose up in question. "If I remember correctly, we are not allowed beyond the castle walls."

"Way to be a buzz kill Loki." Volstagg said.

Loki looked affronted. He was just telling the truth. "I wasn't trying to be. I was just stating the facts."

"Facts that we don't want to hear from you." Sif responded. Loki recoiled a bit, and hurt flew across his eyes. However, it only seemed that Helen saw it, because she quickly grabbed one of his hands, and gave it a comforting squeeze. He started at her and softly smiled, thanking her for her nonverbal support.

"Arg! What should we do then?" Thor cried out while burying his face in his hands. He screamed at the sky. "I'm so bored!"

"We could always go to the library." Helen inputted. Well, her and Loki could go and ditch these children. Let them have their peace and quiet before dinner time.

"But the library is full of books that are boring." Thor complained. "There is nothing to slash or slam or punch in there."

"Not everything is about straight on combat brother." Loki said.

Thor crossed his arms. "Well it should be."

Helen sighed. "How about this, we can pretend to go on an adventure?"

"Pretend?" Fandral asked.

Helen nodded. "We're all children with active imagination. Surely we can conjure up some amazing battle that is about to take place."

"That sounds like a stupid idea." Sif said snottily.

Thor jumped up and punched the air. "That sounds awesome Lady Helen! We can fight mythical beasts and enemies and save damsels in distress!"

"Yes Thor that sounds like an amazing idea." Sif said in pure awe, like it was his idea. Helen's anger was slowly rising due to her hair starting to rise and glow as her eyes started to twitch in annoyance. Loki, upon seeing this, gave her a comforting squeeze and whispered in her ear. "Calm down Helen. Don't get upset over something so small." Her hair fell and stopped glowing, giving Loki a chance to breath in relief. He turned back to the group and realized they didn't even notice. Too caught up with the imaginary idea.

"Helen and I can lend you guys our magic. We're learning the different forms of illusions, so this would be great practice for us as well." Loki said. Thor nodded.

"Excellent brother! Create me the biggest beast to slay!" He grabbed back his stick and held it like it was a sword in his hands. "I shall cut him down to size!"

"And we will back you my friend." Hogun replied.

Loki and Helen moved back a good size distance to give them space to create their illusions. Just for giggles, Helen created an adorable bunny. Thor's face fell when he saw the 'mighty beast' hop around right in front of him. Thor looked at Helen.

"I said a big mighty beast, not this little animal." Thor complained.

Helen giggled. "Sometimes even the most smallest of beasts can be the most dangerous. How about you try and slay it."

Thor looked at her like she was crazy before shrugging his shoulders. He lifted his stick and swung down…only to have missed by a long shot. The bunny quickly hopped out of Thor's swinging range.

"You'll have to be a bit quicker than that Thor." Helen hollered out trying to contain her snickers. Loki on the other hand wasn't even trying. A new one kept coming out as he watched his brother swing aimlessly at the bunny. It was literally just bouncing around him in circles.

"Um Thor, need some help?" Fandel asked.

"No my friend, I got this!" Thor said as he swung again, but again missed his target. He was getting a tad bit angrier with it every time he missed.

Loki waved his hands and the bunny disappeared. "Okay, okay. You had your fun Helen. Let's give him something to actually take down and make him happy, alright?"

Helen pouted when Loki ruined her fun, but sighed in agreement. "Oh alright."

Loki grinned and shouted to Thor. "Get ready for your beast brother!"

Thor grinned, quickly losing his anger, and held up his stick. "Ready brother!"

Loki closed his eyes and waved his hands around in a circular motion. Helen could feel the magic building up between his hands. She would never admit it to him, for fear of getting teased, that she loved the color of Loki's magic. It always reminded her of the castle gardens; always blooming with life and always comforting.

Loki snapped open his eyes and thrusted his palms out. The magic swirled to the middle of the field and expanded. What took its place was a gigantic Sæhrímnir, boar. Thor grinned like a dog got a juicy bone.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Thor cried out. "Follow me my friends! To victory!" His friends, who somehow also obtained long sticks, cried out and ran towards the beast.

The beast snarled and tried to snap at the oncoming soldiers. It tried using its tusks by moving it side to side. It snorted and ran around, but kept getting almost cornered by one of Thor's friends.

"This is amazing Loki!" Helen gasped at it in wonder. "When did you learn to incorporate size and movement? I just got mine to move around."

"Not long ago. I was planning on making a human illusion of me for my next prank, so I've been practicing a bit more on the size stability and movement."

"Well you did fantastic, let me tell you." Helen smiled. Loki's cheeks turned slightly pink at her praise. "This is nothing at the moment. When I get better at illusions, I'm going to make them so real, they would be solid."

"That's high level magic Loki, but I have no doubt you'll be able to succeed." Helen said.

Loki smirked at her. "That is, after I complete it first." Helen teased and Loki's smirk fell.

"Hardy har har Helen. You think you're that amazing." Loki teased back though.

"I know so."

Loki chuckled. "I walked into that one." Helen giggled in confirmation. He glanced back towards his brother. "It would seem like our beast has taken its toll in damage. Should we end its misery?"

Helen looked forward and saw that Loki's illusion was slowly fading away after so many jabs and swipes towards it. "I say we give them the finale they are looking for."

Loki grinned and waved his hands. The Sæhrímnir started to sway after Thor's last swipe. It roared pathetically before falling in a heap, rolled over, and pointed its legs high in the air. Helen rolled her eyes. "Dramatic much?"

Loki chuckled. "No, this would be dramatic." He waves his hands again, and the Sæhrímnir's eyes turned to X's and it's tongue flopped out. Helen shook her head in amusement, while Thor and his friends cheered in victory.

Thor ran up to Helen and Loki. "Did you see that? I just slayed the Sæhrímnir! If it were real, we would be having a grand feast tonight. Loki, Lady Helen, you must do that again! But with another beast, more vicious and bigger!"

His friends caught up behind him. "That was fantastic work of magic. You both have succeeded far in your studies." Hogun said.

"It was okay." Sif said. "It could have been better." Helen had to hold in her tongue, and just imagined punching Sif in the face. It was becoming a stress reliever for her now a days, and a fantasy she one day wishes to make into a reality.

"I thought it was amazing!" Volstagg cried. "You must do it again." Fandral agreed as well.

"I believe that will have to wait." A female voice said. The group all turned to face her.

"Mother! Father!" Thor cried out. "Has your meeting just ended?" Frigga nodded.

"It has. I can see that you had some fun today."

Thor nodded enthusiastically. He opened his mouth to explain, but Frigga held her hand up to silence the words that were about to come out. "And I'm sure you would love to elaborate about it at the dinner table. But before you all go in and tidy up, we have some news we would like to share with the seven of you." Frigga looks towards her husband to deliver the news.

Odin clears his throat and stares down at all the children that have gathered up close. "During today's council meeting, we have come to the arrangement that every one of you need experience with the worlds outside our borders." All the children's eyes grew wide at this statement.

"That is why, when the time comes, you all will be going with a group of other civilians and a small army to scout out Midgard. The journey should only be a few days to a week long, no more than that."

"Yes!" Thor punched the air. "Thank you father, mother!" He turns to his friends. "An adventure outside of Asgard! What beasts do you think we will run across and slay?"

"Hopefully none." Odin said. "But you can never be too careful with the unknown." However, Thor didn't pay attention to his words and was bouncing up and down in excitement.

All the children had smiles on their faces, but only Helen had this weird look of nostalgia on hers. Loki glanced at her in confusion, but quickly dropped his thoughts as Thor rattled on next to him. He turned his attention towards his brother.

Frigga chuckled at their excitement. "Come along children, it's time to go inside and tidy up. We'll discuss this more at dinner." All the children practically ran towards the castle to their rooms. Odin and Frigga took their time traveling back to the castle.

"Are you sure about this dear." Odin questioned.

Frigga closed her eyes and saw the same multiple flashes appear through her eyes. The most notable ones were Loki falling down towards darkness, Thor and Helen crying out his name, and what gave her a cold shiver was a spine, chilling laughter that echoed throughout the whole vision. She opened her eyes with determination on not letting that happen to her children and student. "I am sure."

And with that, the remainder of the travel back was with silence. Both were dreading the future that may come to pass if all didn't go well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is before the Berserker Army, even though its during the 12** **th** **century. I guess in this timeline, the Berserker Army goes after them. Thanks for being patient with me. Also, if you check out my other stories, the Save Me From Myself has a poll going on. So if you had recently read it, please do give me your input in the poll on my profile. It won't close until we get closer to the end of its current timeline.**

 **Also, after this many chapters, I probably am in need of a beta who doesn't mind long waits for a chapter to appear in front of them, but is still dedicated. They can choose to do one or multiple chapters of my stories. I'm still new to this, so I'm not entirely sure how to find one that would be the best fit. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to hearing them.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be longer than the rest, as we head off towards an adventure. What makes this adventure so different that it makes ripples in the timeline? Find out until the next chapter! :)**


End file.
